Display parameters, for example, brightness, hue, and saturation, for a television (TV) are generally preset by manufactures or users. The TV is unable to automatically adjust the display parameters according to environmental variations, such as the ambient brightness, hue, or background lights. Since environmental variations require individualized requirements for each user, users often settle with incorrect display parameters which results in bad user experiences.